Traditional methods for measuring concentrations of an analyte in a sample, and in particular protein analytes, rely on bench top procedures with sequential steps. These assays, such as Enzyme-Lined ImmunoSorbent Assay (ELISA), and assays utilizing flow cytometry, require relatively large sample volumes and typically require many hours to complete. Further, these assays do not lend themselves to inexpensive automation.
Accordingly, there is an immediate need for improved assays that employ relatively small sample sizes, complete relatively quickly and which are easy to deploy.